Such a fastening construction is generally known and is often used for fixing a wing mirror unit to a motor vehicle.
It is customary to design wing mirrors of motor vehicles in such a manner that they can pivot towards the vehicle, for instance in case of a calamity, such as a collision, or to occupy less space in parked condition. The wing mirrors are then designed with a central shaft, which is fixedly connected with the exterior of vehicle and around which the housing for the wing mirror with the mirror glass and other provisions can rotate when a particular moment is exceeded.
Because mirror housings are mostly assembled separately and are mounted on the car as an assembly, the central shaft is often designed as a rotation part which can be coupled to a fixed part of the car, the base part.
This coupling can be carried out by connecting the rotation part with the base part using screws. The rotation part is then provided, for instance, with one or more holes which correspond with threaded holes in the base part. This solution has as a disadvantage that a large number of additional mounting operations are required, and that moreover per threaded hole an additional part is required: the screw.
It has been found that fitting the screws can lead to errors. In particular, it may be forgotten to fit screws and/or loose screws may remain behind in the mirror housing. In addition, the tightening force of screws is difficult to control. Also, the screws require additional mounting space, which may seriously hamper freedom in designing the mirror housing.